Kagome The Fallen Angel
by Darkened Blossom
Summary: Kagome has two parts to her soul. She is a full blooded Inu and Angel Youkai. Throw Miko powers into the mix and you get a girl banished from heaven protecting a jewel she never wanted and trying to find where she belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Since I'm re-adding this story on another account I'm going back through and fixing any mistakes I've missed and changing little things.

Italics=thoughts

Underline=dream

* * *

Kagome was running around the garden trying to find Sessohomaru. After about twenty minutes she still could not find him. She stopped in front of a tree and started pouting. "Sesshomaru it's not nice to hide."

She felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru. "Where have you been? It's not nice to hide on someones birthday."

"I got you a gift."

"Really can I have it now?"

"Turn around and close your eyes." Kagome did as she was told. Sesshomaru put a necklace around her neck. "You can open your eyes now."

Kagome did and grabbed the necklace. It was a flower with sapphire petals and a diamond center.(The necklace the size of a quarter) She turned around and gave Sesshomaru a hug. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Sesshomaru smiled and hugged her back.

Kagome let Sesshomaru go and stepped back. "Sesshomaru I wanna show you something."

"What would that be?"

Kagome smiled and transformed. Se now looked like an inu youkai.

"How did you do that?" Kagome could tell Sessomaru was surprised and impressed just by his aura.

"I'm not sure. I've just been able to do it for awhile." Kagome quickly changed back and turned to see Daitchi walking towards them.

"Time to leave Kagome." Daitchi said.

"Alright." Kagome gave Sesshomaru one more hug. She then walked over to her brother. They both spread their wings them took to the sky.

Kagome woke up. She always seemed to dream about that day on her birthday. She grabbed her necklace and smiled. No one knew Sesshomaru gave it to her. She decided to practice her powers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome was sitting in her room practicing her inu youkai, angel and miko powers for what seemed a hour or so but she wasn't sure. She heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." She sighed "_What could someone want with me this early in the morning?"_

"Lord Daitchi wishes to see you Lady Kagome." The servant left after he finished speaking.

Kagome stood up and left her room. She walked down the winding hallway. She stopped in front of Diatchi's study. She knocked on the door and waited until she heard a muffled enter. She opened the door and walked in. She then closed the door behind her. "Brother what is it that you want?" Kagome knew the only reason Diatchi would call her the early in the morning was if something was wrong.

"It was mother's and father's wish that on your six-hundredth birthday that you took other the protection of the Shikon no Tama."

Daitchi pulled out a black wooden box and handed it over to Kagome. Kagome opened the lid at looked at the dull gray jewel inside. She picked it up and felt a strange aura surround it. When the aura died down she saw that it turned pearl pink.

"There are other matters we must discuss Kagome."

Kagome gave her brother a curious look. "And what might that be?"

"The council has called a meeting. It seems they don't like that you have two parts to the same soul."

"What?!?! They don't like that I'm a full blooded youkai and angel. They act like I can….."

There was a knock on the door interrupting Kagome. "Enter" Daitchi said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He wondered what they wanted now.

"They council has come to a discussion and request both of yours attendance." The servant left. He already knew what they have decided and didn't want to be near a pissed of Daitchi.

"We will finish this later." Daitchi sighed. _"If we can" _He had doubts about Kagome staying. Daitchi stood and motioned for Kagome to follow him. They both walked down the hall in silence. They stopped in front of the council's room. The guard opened the door for them and closed it after they walked in.

Kagome saw Karo and Hirokuta sitting in their chairs. Karo was a tall, muscular angel demon. He has evergreen hair and sapphire blue eyes. Hirokuta was a tall, lean angel demon. She has emerald green hair and sea blue eyes.

"We have come to a discussion." Karo said.

"We have decided that Kagome shall be banished until further notice." Hirokuta said.

Kagome looked at Karo and then Hirokuta. They were the two oldest angels and they were also mates. They were the parents of her best friend. They were like the parents she never had. Since her father died before she was born and her mother not long after her birth.

"You may stay for a day to pack and say good bye." Hirokuta said.

Kagome ran out of the room and headed to the garden. Miya was usually there at this time of day. Kagome saw Miya's dark green hair and ran over to her. She collapsed at her feet crying. Miya, being worried about her friend, kneeled down next to her and hugged her tight. "What is wrong Kagome?" Miya said in a calm, soothing voice.

"They…They…ba...ban…banished me." Kagome stuttered and said in between sobs.

"How could they?! You haven't done anything wrong" Miya's eyes started to water but she tried not to cry.

"Will you help me pack? So we can have a little more time together." Kagome looked at her with pleading eyes.

Miya nodded and pulled Kagome to her feet. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. The pair left the garden and went to went to Kagome's room. Kagome opened her bedroom door and walked in with Miya trailing behind her. Kagome motioned for Miya to start folding kimonos from her closet. Kagome grabbed two leather bags and walked over to her closet. She put a brown wooden box in the bottom of one of the bags.

"What is in that box?" Miya folded a kimono and put it in the other bag.

"It was my mother's. It had her jewelry in it and a few other things." Kagome didn't want to tell her friend about the dagger with a dragon handle. No one knew about it not even Daitchi. Kagome put a few hakamas and haori in the bag since they would be easier to travel in. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Kagome sighed. _"What could they want now?"_

"It's dinner time Lady Kagome." The servant bowed then left to finish getting ready for the dinner feast.

Kagome put the kimono she was folding in the bag next to her and stood up. "Come on Miya. We don't want to be late." Kagome headed out the door with Miya following her. She closed her door and headed to the dining room. After a few minutes they reached the dining room door. The two guards posted there opened the door for them. Kagome saw a feast laid out on the long table and knew it was for her last day there. She sat to the right of her brother with Miya to the right of her.

Diatchi stood and everyone fell silent. "Kagome has to leave us tomorrow. So we are having a farewell feast in her honor."

Kagome looked around the room and saw that everyone aura and their face had a sad expression to it except Karo and Hirokuta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dinner had ended a few hours ago and Kagome was finishing packing. She laid everything next to her bed and walked out to the balcony. It was a warm summer's night and the moon was full. A cold breeze picked up and Kagome went back into her room. She shut the balcony's door. She lay in her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope you like it R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

yakunantenshi-I'll update when I remember to.

Italics=thoughts

Bold=demons

* * *

Kagome woke up at dawn. She went over to her private hot spring and undressed. She got into the water and let it soothe her tired muscles before she cleaned herself. She then got out and dried herself off. She dressed in a black haori and hakama and brushed her hair. She then went to her weaponry.

She opened the mahogany door and walked in. There were many swords, dagger, bows and other weapons on the walls. She grabbed a pair of katanas. The handles were black with a silver star surrounded by metallic blue flower petals. The blades were a light blue and Kagome's name was engraved in both of them. She also grabbed her bow made of cherry wood and a quiver full of arrows. She grabbed her moms daggers which looked just like the katanas except smaller. She set the weapons on her bed and headed to the kitchen. She grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the table. She ate the apple while she headed back to her room.

It was around noon when she finally got back to her room. Kagome put on a pair of black boots. She put the katanas on the hook in her hakamas and the dagger in her boots. She picked up her quiver and bow and put them on her back. She grabbed her bags and headed outside to the garden. She spread her wings and headed to the southern territory. She landed in a field of daisies. She changed into her inu youkai form right before a wolf attacked her. Kagome dodged and pulled her katanas.

She waited for the wolf to attack again. It lunged at her. She dodged and sliced its side. Kagome was about to land another attack when she heard a whistle. She then saw the wolf run behind a tree.

A man with tan skin, black hair in a ponytail, and blue eyes. She saw a yellow sun on his forehead and could tell that he was the southern lord but couldn't remember his name. She could also tell that he was a wolf youkai by his tail and the armor he wore.

"Why you trying to kill my wolf.?"He said in and angry and annoyed voice.

"Cause that wolf attacked me." Kagome said in a calm voice but her eyes showed that she would kill him if he tried anything.

Kouga looked up from the injured wolf and looked at the woman in front of him. He saw that she had ebony black hair, chocolate brown eyes and her skin looked like porcelain. He saw the silver star on her forehead and remembered that she was Lord Daitchi's sister. _"What is the sister of Lord Daitchi doing here?" _"What is your name?"

"Kagome and what is yours?"

"I'm Kouga. What is the sister of Lord Daitchi doing here?"

Kagome sighed. "Might as well tell you. Let's sit." Kagome sat down beneath a tree and waited for Kouga to do the same. When he did she spoke. "Might as well start from the beginning." Kagome told him about her parents death and that she is a full blood inu and angel youkai and that she doesn't know how. She told him that she was banished. She left out the part about the Shikon no Tama not sure if she could trust him or not.

When she was finished she looked at his eyes and aura for any sign of emotion but she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

Kouga stopped and thought for a minute. "That horrible. You can stay with me and my pack mates until you find a new place to stay."

_"Should I? Well I got no other place to stay and I don't want to sleep in the woods." _"Sure I'll stay with you." Kagome stopped and frowned. "As long as I won't be a burden that is."

"No you won't be a burden."

Kagome smiled. Kouga looked at the sky and saw that it was getting late. "We should head to my pack before they start wondering where I went." Kouga and Kagome stood up. Kouga ran off towards his den followed by Kagome and the wolf.

After an hour or so of running Koga and Kagome stopped in front of a cave. The wolf ran inside immediately. Kagome and Kouga stayed outside for a minute. Kagome took a deep breath and they walked inside. Kagome saw a few wolf youkai skinning animals. Kagome jerked her head around when she heard someone whistle.

"Hey Kouga's who the babe?" Kagome couldn't tell who said it because there was to much commotion in the cave. _"There lucky I can't figure out who said that because if I could they would be drowning in their own blood." Kagome growled._

Kouga started talking and everyone fell silent. "This is Kagome sister of Lord Daitchi. You better treat her with respect or you might not live to see another day." Kouga motioned for Kagome to follow him again and headed deeper into the cave. She saw that there were many rooms and halls through the cave. He stopped in front of a room. Kagome only saw a pile of fur bedding on the ground.

"This is where you will be sleeping. Dinner is in an hour and a half. Sonto will be here shortly to show you around." As in on que Sonto walked in.

"Hello Lady Kagome I'm Sonto." Sonto has sapphire blue eyes and waist length brown hair. "I'll be showing you around." Kouga left. Sonto grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her around the many halls and rooms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After half an hour of running around the many halls. Kagome knew who everyone was and what room they lived in. "Here is Kouga's study. So I guess that's the last room. Will you like me to show you back to your room or do you think you can find it by yourself?"

"No I can find it myself. You can go do whatever you need to." Sonto left and went to his own room to get ready for dinner. Kagome was about to leave until she heard voices in Kouga's study. Kagome being a little to curious couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"Kouga you need to find a mate" Kagome recognized that voice. It belonged to Toma.

"Why do you keep bringing this up?" Kouga said in an annoyed voice.

"Because you need an heir. If you don't pick a mate soon I'll pick one for you and you know who I'll pick" Toma said

"Yeah Ayame." Kouga didn't like her to much. She was bearable but only so much.

"How about that inu youkai Kagome?"

"She is pretty and strong but I'm not sure if she will say yes."

"Ask her put I must get ready for dinner" Toma said. "Good-bye."

Kagome heard her coming. Kagome turned and ran back to her room before she could get caught.

Once in her room she reached into her bag and grabbed a black kimono with silver cheery blossom petals on the bottom of the kimono and the bottom part of the sleeves. Kagome put the kimono on. It stopped at mid thigh and it hugged Kagome's every curve. She put her hair in a bun but left her bangs out.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A hour later Kagome was walking down the hall to where Kouga ate. She was glad it was finally time to eat. It had taken 20 minutes for her to get dressed so she had to wait around for half an hour or so. The last meal she had was an apple for breakfast so she felt really hungry.

Kagome walked into the room and saw that Kouga was already there and that there was some type of meat roasting over a fire. She took the seat across from Kouga. "Kagome you look lovely this evening." Kouga walked over to the roasting meat and took it off the fire. He grabbed two plates and set one down in front of Kagome and the other one where he sat. He put one of the piece of meats on Kagome's plate and the other on his.

"What is this?" Kagome said pointing to the meat.

"It's rabbit." Kouga started to eat his.

Kagome hesitated for a moment then tried it. Deciding that she liked it she ate more.

After they finished eating Kouga decided it was time to ask. "Kagome will you be my mate?"

* * *

End of the chapter. I hope I found all the mistakes. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

InuyashaxKagome4evertwo-You'll have to what for updates to see what happens next.

Sesshy's Mate2012-Updates are random.

GothicHime89- LOL. Nope.

yakunantenshi- Glad that you love it.

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. School and friends have been taking up most of my time and then the internet died. I'm also trying to get my permit so I have to study for that because my dad won't let me take the test until I pass his. I'll try to update as much as possible.

Italics=thoughts

Bold=demons

* * *

It took a few moments for Kagome to register what Koga had said. "Koga I can't. I....I only think of you as a friend." With that said Kagome stood up and went to her room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It has been two weeks since Kagome started staying with Koga and his pack. She finally decided it was time to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. Koga has asked her to be his mate one to many times. She already had everything pack all she had to do was find Koga.

Kagome picked up her bags and weapons. She then followed Koga's scent to his study. She knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. When it finally was Koga was standing in the doorway. "Kagome?" Koga let her walk into his study. He gave her a curious look when he saw her bags.

"Koga I'm leaving." Kagome turned to walk away but Koga grabbed her wrist and spun her around. He then leaned in and kissed her.

Kagome was in shock but got over it quickly. She pulled away from him. "Koga we can never be anything more then friends." She turned and left the room leaving a stunned Koga behind. She left the cave and walked into the bright sunny morning.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome had been traveling west towards where her old friend Sesshomaru lived. She stopped at a river on the western territory to rest. She set her bags down and saw plenty of fish in the river. She waited on the rivers edge for a fish to swim close. When one did she snatched it with her claws. She had manage to catch two good size fish.

She made a fire and set the fish over it to cook. She walked over to the river to wash. She scrubbed her arm and legs and washed her hair. She returned to the fire and saw that the fish were finished. She took them off the fire and sat down to eat them.

She finished one and stopped when she scented a demon. A bear youkai came crashing trough the bushes.

"Sacred Jewel." The bear slashed a paw at Kagome. She dodged but the bear managed the slash her arm. The sleeve of her haori fell to the ground. Kagone drew her katanas from their sheaths and waited for the bear youkai to attack again. The youkai didn't waste anytime and attacked again. Kagome dodged and sliced the youkai's back. The youkai growled in pain and started to slash around randomly. Kagome dodged each attack easily. She landed the killing blow in the back of the youkai's head. Kagome pulled out her weapon and washed the blood off of them in the river. Kagome fell asleep beneath a tree. She was to exhausted that she didn't notice the gold eyes watching her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sesshomaru stayed in the bushes watching Kagome. He looked up when he smelled another demon. He ran through the clearing before it could attack Kagome. He grabbed it by the throat and melted it with his poison.

Kagome bolted awake and she stared up at the demon in front of her. Her eyes widened when she recognized him. It was Sesshomaru. "Thank you for killing the demon."

"Next time you should be more careful next time."

Kagome glared at him. "It's not my fault every stupid demon wants the Sacred Jewel."

'So your the new keeper."

Kagome was getting annoyed. No matter his emotion his expression never changed. He was nothing like the Sessomaru she use to know. Her miko powers kept building up until they finally releashed on their own. Sesshomaru easily dodged. "Now Kagome don't get so angry."

Kagome was angry anyway. She grabbed her katanas. "Let's have a duel."

Sesshomaru nodded and drew Tokijin.

Kagome attacked first. She swung one of the katanas at Sesshomaru. He dodged the first but the second katana sliced his chest. Sesshomaru decided it was his turn to attack. He ran around her and managed to cut her back before she could dodge. Without really knowing it Kagome used her silver Fire attack. It managed to catch Sesshomaru's sleeve on fire. He ripped it off and threw it to the ground. He saw it burn to ash.

When he turned back around to Kagome her appeareance had changed. She now had dark purple wings with random pink feathers but other wise she still looked like she did before. Kagome felt her tail twitch. "Well this never happened before."

Kagome heard someone shouting and saw a hanyou run into the clearing. he looked just like Sesshomaru except he had ears. "You bastard." he growled. "Why you suddenly run off?" He looked over at Kagome. "Who's that?"

"Inuyasha stop your insufferable talking."

"You know I'm still here." Kagome said in an annoyed and angry voice.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome." Kagome felt the blood from her back wound fall on her tail. She hated the feeling so she changed into her full angel form.

"How did you do that." Inuyasha asked.

"I'm different then most youkai. While their are half breeds like you." She said poiting to Inuyasha." And full breeds like you." she said poiting to Sesshomaru. "I'm something entirely different. I'm an angel youkai and an inu youkai." She changed into her inu form to prove her point."

"How's that possible?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm not sure. My mother was an inu youkai and my father was an angel." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru who knew all of this before. He still had the same bored look on his face.

"Inuyasha we have to leave." Sesshomaru turned around and left.

"You want to come?"Inuyasha asked.

"Sure I have nothing else to do."

Kagome grabbed her bags. Then Inuyasha and her headed after Sesshomaru. "So what happened to your parents."

"They are both dead. The only family I have left is my brother Daitchi."

"Your Daitchi's sister. Why are you here then?"

"Banished because of my inu youkai." Kagome quickly changed the subject because she didn't want to talk about it anymore."When did he start acting like that?"

"Like what."

"Always trying to hide his emotions. He wasn't like that before."

Inuyasha wondered why she used before. "Did you know him or something?"

"Yeah we were childhood friends. He gave me this necklace." Kagome showed his the flower necklace she was always wearing.

"Our father said he started acting like that after an old friend of his left and never showed up again. That must of been you."

"I wished I could of visited but the council wouldn't let me. It was really hard for me. I always wanted to sneak away and visit him but after my second attempt they set guards up around my room so I couldn't sneak out."

The rest of the time was filled with Inuyasa and Kagome asking each other questions. They stopped talking when the Palace of Moon came into view.

* * *

Again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GothicHime89-Yeah

JeaBaby-I'll update as much as possible.

Italics=thoughts/dreams

Underline-Letter

Bold=demons

Since I stayed home sick today I'm gonna try to update some stories.

* * *

Sesshomaru had moved on ahead so he could alert their father about Kagome. When Kagome and Inuyasha walked through the gates the guards saluted at Inuyasha. A green toad demon was waiting outside the front door. "Inuyasha, Lord Taisho and your brother are waiting for you."He then looked at Kagome. "You should go also."

Kagome and Inuyasha headed off to Taisho's study. They walked down a few halls and stopped in front of a large door. Inuyasha knocked and entered after they heard a quiet enter.

Taisho was sitting at a desk covered in papers. He saw Kagome and smiled at her. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has told me everything so you may leave." Inuyasha bowed and left. "Sesshomaru you may leave also." Sesshomaru bowed and left also. "Kagome sit." Kagome nodded and took a seat across from Lord Taisho. "I'm sorry to hear about your banishment."

"It's alright Lord Taisho. I knew it was coming sooner or later."

"It doesn't make it any better but we have other matters to discuss. How do you feel about becoming Sesshomaru's mate. He needs a mate before he can take over the Western Lands and you two know each other."

"I would be honored but I'm not sure how he'll feel."

"He was the one that suggested it."

Kagome smiled. "Then I will become his mate. Where can I find him?"

'He's outside the door."

Kagome nodded. She stood up, bowed and left. When she left the study she saw Sesshomaru. She closed the door and looked at him. "So you still remember me."

Sesshomaru nodded. He motioned for Kagome to follow him and she did. They ended up in a garden. "I remember this place. I helped your mom plant it." Kagome walked around the garden. All the flowers were in bloom. It was a beautiful sight to her.

Sesshomaru followed her around the garden. Kagome sat down on a bench and set her bags at her feet. Sesshomaru pulled a box out of his sleeve and handed it to her. "My mother wanted you to have this."

Kagome grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a letter.

Kagome,

I guess by now you have been asked to be Sesshomaru's mate. I hope you said yes. He always hoped you would and so have I. You guys will good for each other. I've left a necklace for each of you. So you'll never be alone and can talk to each other mentally. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to congratulate you two myself. Not everything turns out the way we want it to.

Sayu_  
_

Kagome looked inside the box again and saw two crescent moon necklaces. One was gold and the other was silver. Kagome took the silver one and handed Sesshomaru the gold one. Sesshomaru put his one and tucked it under his haori. When Kagome put her's on both of their necklaces started to glow. When the light died Kagome and Sesshomaru could hear each others thoughts.

Jaken came running out to them. "Sesshomaru-sama the other Lords will be here tomorrow to celebrate the news of your new mate." Jaken bowed before turning around and running back inside to get ready for tomorrows celebration feast.

"Sesshomaru who are the other Lords?"

"Hiroshi the Northern Lord, Koga the Souther Lord, and Kyo the Eastern Lord."

"Will Daitchi be their?"

"Yes"

Kagome looked at her feet and saw her bags. "What should I do with my bags?"

Sesshomaru picked up her bags and headed back inside. Kagome hurried after him not wanting to get lost. They stopped in front of a mahogany door. Sesshomaru opened the door and waited for Kagome to enter. Kagome walked in and looked around. She turned around when she heard the door close. She smiled at Sesshomaru. He put her bags down on the bed and grabbed a box. He handed it to kagome. "Open it."

Kagome did and saw a bracelet. There was flowers in a pattern on a white ribbon. The first one was a sapphire flower with a diamond center, the second was an emerald flower with a diamond center and the third was a ruby with a diamond center. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"Your welcome. You should get cleaned up. There is a hot spring through there." Sesshomaru pointed to another door in the room. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Kagome nodded and walked into the room Sesshomaru pointed out. There was a big hot spring in the middle of them room. Kagome took her clothes off and saw dried blood and dirt all over her. She stepped into the hot spring. She put some soap on a rag and washed her skin. She grabbed some shampoo and lathered it in her hair. She rinsed her hair and looked around for a towel. Spotting one she got out of the hot spring. She dried her hair the best she could and wrapped the towel around her body. She went back to the bedroom and saw that Sesshomaru was gone.

She went over to her bags and pulled out a blue kimono. The bottom stopped just below the knee. She made sure both of her necklaces showed and the Sacred Jewel was hidden. She brushed her hair and headed to the dining hall. She took a seat next to Sesshomaru.

"My dear you look lovely." Taisho said.

The servants brought the food and the rest of dinner was silent with the occasional chatter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome and Sesshomaru went to their room. Kagome changed into a sleeping kimono. She went to her side of the bed and climbed under the silk covers. She fell asleep before Sesshomaru got into bed.

_Kagome was running through darkness. She couldn't see anything. She felt something behind her and turned around. She saw the outline of a figure. "You can run but I'll always find you." She started to run again but he kept coming closer. He appeared right behind her. "You and the jewel will be mine." The figure then grabbed her and yanked her kimono off. His hands started to run down her side. She screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't.  
_

Kagome jolted away when she felt someone touch her. When she say that it was Sesshomaru she threw herself at him and started to cry. Sesshomaru growled softly trying to calm her. "Don't let him take me." She whispered. Her throat to sore to talk any louder.

"I won't."

Kagome then fell asleep. Sesshomaru laid down with her still in his arms. He stayed awake for a few minutes to make sure she didn't have another nightmare then he to fell asleep also.

* * *

This chapter took awhile to edit. There were so many mistakes and I just wanted to change most of it. Hope you like it. R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LunarFairyPrincess1989- Glad you like the story. Bad things will happen to her but so will good things.

GothicHime89-Wait and read.

Italics=thoughts/dreams

Underline-Letter

Bold=demons

Updates have been really far apart for all of my stories even on my other account. Trying to update more but it's not working.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome woke a few hours after the sun had already risen. She looked at Sesshomaru's side of the bed and saw that he was already gone. She felt a little sad but quickly got over it. Guests would be arriving soon and she would have to be dressed to meet them

She saw a plate of food on the table and smiled. She grabbed the plate and ate what she wanted. Once she was finished eating she set the plate back down on the table and headed towards the hot spring. She removed her sleeping kimono and stepped into the hot spring. She quickly washed herself the got out of the water.

She grabbed a towel and headed back into the bedroom. She started to dry herself when the door opened. She turned around blushing and held the towel in front of her trying to cover herself. She noticed it was Sesshomaru and her face turned even redder.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared behind her. "Don't hide yourself from me." He whispered in her ear. "I won't do anything you won't let me." He then gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing what he needed and leaving the room.

Kagome willed herself to stop blushing. Once she felt the heat from her face disappear she went back to getting dressed. She put on a lavender colored kimono that has purple irises on it. She left her hair down, liking it down better then up. She grabbed the Shikon Jewel. She held it in her hand wondering if she should take it with her or not. Deciding that it would be better to take it with she put it on a chain and put it around her neck with the jewel tucked safetly away underneath the layers of her kimono. She put a ivory come with an iris in her hair.

She left the room once she was fianlly ready. She headed towards where she felt Sesshomaru's and everyone else aura. Not to much later then she arrived she started to sense demons heading towards the palace of Moon. She was glad she made it before any of the demons appeared. It would not look good if she was late.

The first demon she saw was a panther youkai with sea blue hair and blue-green eyes. She also saw a green raindrop on his forehead.

_"Is that Lord Kyo?" Kagome thought/asked._

_"Yes." Sesshomaru answered._

Lord Kyo stopped in front of them. "Lord Taisho good to see you again. You to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"How was the trip?"Taisho asked.

"It was fine."

Kyo looked over at Kagome. "Ah Hello Kagome. You must be Sesshomaru's intended."

"Yes." Kagome answered. She felt another demon heading towards them. She looked up and saw Koga.

"Lord Koga nice to see you again." Kagome said.

"Your going to be his mate?" Koga asked.

"Yes.

_"Of course she had to pick mutt face brother."Koga thought._

Kagome was to busy talking to Koga that she didn't notice another persons presence until they spoke.

"So we just have to wait for Lord Daitchi."

Kagome looked at the person who had spoken. He had dark red hair, emerald green eyes, a maroon stripe on each check and a red flame on his forehead. She knew it was Lord Hiroshi.

She felt a presence behind her. she turned around and saw her brother Lord Daitchi. "Daitchi!" Kagome yelled hugging her brother.

"Kagome we need to talk." He whispered but Taisho heard."

"Everyone let's go inside." Taisho said

Everyone but Kagome and Daitchi went inside.

"Your Sesshomaru's intended?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"I always knew this would happen."

"You did?"

"Yes and so did the council. That's why they never let you visit him."

"Oh." Kagome said sadly. "We should go inside." She put her regular happy expression back on not wanting anyone to ask her whats wrong.

Daitchi nodded and they headed inside. They headed to Taisho's study. Kagome opened the door not bothering to knock and everyone looked at her. She ignored them and walked in with Daitchi. She took a seat in an empty chair. Kagome sorta zoned out. She didn't really care what they were talking about. There was a knock on the door bringing Kagome out of her thoughts."

"Enter." Taisho said.

"Everyone else has arrived my Lord."

Taisho nodded and Jaken bowed then left.

"Let us go as well." Taisho said.

Everyone else left but Kagome. After a few minutes Sesshomaru walked back in.

"Is something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked

"I just have a bad feeling about today." Kagome answered

"There's no need to worry."

Kagome nodded. "We should go."

Sesshomaru nodded and they walked out of the room. They walked into the ballroom. Kagome got Sesshomaru to dance with her but otherwise they stayed away from the crowd. Sesshomaru walked over to his father and whispered something into his ear. His father nodded then Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and grabbed her hand leading her to the garden.

When they reached the garden Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave. He moved his tongue over her entire mouth tasting every inch he could.

_"She tastes just like cherries and vanilla." Sesshomaru thought._

They pulled away when the need for air became to great. They both walked over to a fountain and sat on the ledge admiring the setting sun.

"We should go back inside." Kagome nodded and followed Sesshomaru back to the ballroom. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around.

"Miya!" Kagome screamed but not to loud. They hugged each other.

"Kagome can we go somewhere to talk?"

"Sure." She then turned to Sesshomaru. "I'll be back shortly." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then walked away with Miya.

They entered a room that only had a few chairs in it but they decided to go out on the balcony since it was a nice night.

"How long has it been she we last saw each other?" Miya asked

"About a month."

"Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I traveled around. I met Koga my first day. Stayed with him and his pack a couple weeks."

"How was that?"

"Not my best idea. Koga wanted me to be his mate but I turned him down."

"Oh."

"How have you been?"

"I have a mate now."

"Who?"

"Neko."

"Black hair blue eyes?"

"Yes.."

"He's nice. I'm happy for you."

Kagome looked at the sky. "We should head back."

Miya nodded and they walked back into the room. Kagome closed the balcony doors. "When do you have to leave?"

"Two days but Lord Daitchi will stay longer."

Kagome nodded and headed and headed to the other door but suddenly stopped. They both could hear the balcony doors shatter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

End of the chapter. Sorry that it took so long. R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Italics=thoughts/dreams

Underline-Letter

Bold=demons

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome turned aroun to see Naraku.

"Miya run!" Kagome yelled

Miya turned and ran out the door.

_**"Sesshomaru help."**_

"There is no hope for you." Naraku said "Come with me willingly or forcefully. It's your choice"

"How about I don't go with you at all." Kagome said

Naraku shot his tentacles at her but she easily dodged them. Kagome pulled out a dagger and stood ready for his next attack but he didn't attack. Instead purple miasma started flowing into the room. She started to feel dizzy. She threw her dagger but missed him and it imbedded itself in the wall. She tried to move but the room started to spin and she fell to the ground.

The last thing she heard was Sesshomaru calling her name.

_Kagome was sitting in the garden she helped Sesshomaru's mother plant. She heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru. She hugged him._

_"I'm coming for you. Be careful." Sesshomaru said the everything faded._

Kagome woke up on a bed with black covers and black and purple pillows. Her vision was blurry and her head hurt so she couldn't see much.

"You are finally awake." A voice said

Kagome looked around the room trying to figure out who spoke. Someone stepped out of the shadows. Kagome could faintly see who it was but she recognized his smell.

"Naraku." She growled. "What do you want with me."

"Your the most powerful demoness out there. Along with being the Shikon Miko. So I've decided to take you as my mate."

_"No I won't be his mate. I won't betray Sesshomaru."_

"I won't be your mate."

"You will be. You have a week to do so willingly or I'll force you.

Naraku then left the room leaving Kagome alone.

An hour later a maid walked in and took Kagome to an indoor hotspring. Kagome quickly bathed and changed into the kimono the maid left her since they took her other kimono. The kimono was black and purple. It was sleeveless and barely went down to about mid-thigh..

Kagome opened the door and the maid took her back to her room. She sat on the bed and tried to use her powers but ended up passing out.

When Kagome woke up it was dark out It was dark out but the sun was starting to rise. There was a plate of food on the nightstand next to the bed. She grabbed the plate and sniffed the food to check for poison. she smelled something off about it but she needed something to eat. She only ate part of the food and put the plate back on the nightstand. Kagome grabbed the Shikon Jewel glad that he hadn't taken it but she wanted to be with Sesshomaru again.

_**"Sesshomaru."**_

_**"What is it Kagome?"**_

_**"Where are you?"**_

_**"Close."**_

_**"How long?"**_

_**"A few days at most. Unless something gets in my way."**_

_**"How long have I been gone?"**_

_**"About a week."**_

_**"I'll see you soon."**_

The maid girl from yesterday walked into her room and grabbed the tray of food.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked

"Neko."

"Where am I?"

"I can't tell you. I'll be back later."

The girl then left

Five days later

Over the past five days Kagome has tried to use her powers but it kept knocking herself out. Sesshomaru had said he was close but demons kept getting in his way. Delaying him even longer then he had wanted.

The door opened and Naraku walked in. He closed the door behind him.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Kagome stood infront of him. "I will not be your mate!" Kagome yelled

Naraku grabbed Kagome and pinned her against the bed with him on top of her. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You will be mine." Naraku said.

He kissed her. She tried to get free but he wouldn't have it. He forced his tongue into her mouth making her want to gag. When she didn't respond to the kiss he pulled back and slashed her kimono to peices. He kissed trailed kisses down her jawline and then her neck. There was a knock on the door.

"Naraku Sesshmaru is here." Someone said from the other side of the door.

Naraku got up and swiftly left the room.

Kagome couldn't find anything else to wear so she pulled the blanket around her naked body. She sat on the bed waiting for had no idea how long it had been since Naraku left. She heard swift footsteps coming toward the room she was in. The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in.

She got up and ran to him the blanket forgotten on the bed.

"I've missed you." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru removed his haori and handed it to her.

Kagome blushed and put it on. Her legs started to wobble and she fell forward into Sesshomaru's arms.

He picked her up bridal-style and walked out of the castle. He formed his cloud and took off to home with Kagome asleep and safe in his arms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

End of this chapter. I didn't change it much just checked for spelling errors. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sesshy's Mate2012-I update when I can.

animegirl2005-Thank you.

GothicHime89-Yeah it was.

Italics=thoughts/dreams

Bold=demons

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Kagome woke up part way through the journey. "Sesshomaru."

"Hm?"

"Can you find a spring or something. I need to clean myself."

"Alright."

They traveled for another five minutes before he stopped at a hot spring. He set her down and turned to leave.

"You...you can stay. If you want that is."

Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome fully undressed. He could see that her face was bright red. She walked towards the spring and got into the water. He removed his clothes and followed her in. Kagome went under water then came back up. Since she didn't have soap that was the best she could do. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru staring at her. His eyes slightly red.

"Sesshomaru?" She started to back up a little. Did he want to? He did didn't he.

"It's alright Sesshomaru. I'm ready to become your mate."

**Start Lemon**

He walked towards her. Once he was close even he gently pushed her against the ground and got on top of her. He started to lick and nip up her neck until he reached her lips which he captured in a passionate kiss. Their tongues wrestled and he ended up winning. He removed his lips from hers and kissed down her neck to her breasts. He started to suck on her nipple, Once he was done giving the first one attention he turned to the other. Kagome started to moan louder. He lowered a hand down to her most private area. He rubbed a finger along her lower lips then gently inserted a finger into her. He started to pump his finger in and out and then inserted another.

Once he felt her tighten around his fingers he lowered his head and started to lick up her juices all the while Kagome was moaning louder and louder. Once he was finished he kissed her again so she could taste herself. Once he removed his lips from hers Kagome flipped him over.

"Now it's my turn." She said

She started to lick up and down his member. She then took it into her mouth and started to suck on it. What she couldn't take into her mouth the used her hand and started to move her hand up and down. He spilled his seed into her mouth and she swallowed as much and she could. Once she was finished he flipped them back over so he was on top again.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded. He then thrust into her taking away her virginity. She bit her bottom lip trying not to cry out. Sesshomaru gently nuzzled her cheek trying to get her to relax. When the pain dulled Sesshomaru pulled back out and pushed back in at a painstakingly slow pace.

"F..faster." She moaned

He quickened the pace making her moan louder. She wrapped her legs around his waist giving he better access. She easily met his pace. Once he felt her tighten around his member he lowered his head to her neck and started to lick it. Once she had her release her bit into her neck and she did the same to him. Now they were officially mates. Sesshomaru tilt his head back and let out a roar letting anyone near by that he had marked his mate.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I love you to my Kagome."

Kagome curled up against Sesshomaru and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. They both fell into a peaceful slumber.

When Sesshomaru woke up he looked at Kagome. She was still asleep but they had to head back to the Western Lands. He got up and put on his pants. He then gently picked her up and wrapped his haori around her. He then headed towards their home. During the trip back he noticed a change in her scent. He lowered his head and smelled her stomach.

Kagome woke up to something tickling her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru sniffing her stomach. "Sesshomaru?"

Your pregnant."

"PREGNANT?"

"Yes."

"It's so sudden." She turned her head and saw the Western Lands come into sight. Not much longer they arrived at the Palace of the Moon.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned."

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and walked past. He went to his room and laid Kagome on the bed. "Stay." Kagome nodded and fell into a peaceful sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I changed a lot this chapter. I hope you like it. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I quite literally got some drive to write for this story. I also noticed that I used She to much in the beginning of sentences so I tried to go away from using that word at the front of a sentence. Also you should all go read Breathe With Me Sesshomaru, by MrsJoey Wheeler. It's on of my dear friends stories and I enjoy reading it. After reading the latest chapter I had an urge to write for this one.

Underline=dream

* * *

The days passed by to quickly for Kagome's liking. Everything just seemed to be a blur and there was a thin line were days faded into the next. As each day based it was closer to the day that her child would be born. After 6 months she couldn't wait for her child to just come out.

Yet as the date neared she couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad would happen. She even started having dreams of someone attacking the palace. She was hoping it was just her nerves getting the best of her and was not actually going to happen.

The sun had just risen over the horizon when she got out of the bed. As usually Sesshomaru was gone helping his father or training. She never really knew where he went in the morning other then it was those two most of the time.

Grabbing a kimono she headed to their private springs and removed her sleeping kimono. She sunk into the water and sighed as it relieved the aches she had. She didn't stay in the water long. Only enough time to wash up before she got out and dressed.

Leaving her room she headed to the kitchen to pick up some food before she would head to the garden. Walking into the kitchen she took in a deep breath. It always smelled really good in here.

"Hello Kagome." A cook named Amaya said. "You want some breakfast?"

"Yes. I would love some."

Amaya gave her a smile and set about filling a basket with a variety of food. It always seemed like a lot of food but somehow Kagome always seemed to eat it all. She knew it was because she had another life growing inside her.

Once the basket was filled Kagome grabbed it and headed out to the garden. She sat underneath her favorite tree and began to eat. As usual Sesshomaru showed up for a few minutes and sat with her.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hm."

"I have been having the dream more often lately. It's really starting to worry me."

"I assure you Kagome. I will not allow anything to happen to your or our child."

She smiled. "Thank you for saying that."

He gave her kiss on the lips then stood. "I have to leave. Inuyasha and I have a sparring session."

She nodded and finished her meal enjoying the slight breeze. Once finished she stood up and dropped the basket off at the kitchen. "What to do. What to do." It really sucked being pregnant sometimes. You were restricted from training. Of any kind for that matter.

Finally thinking of nothing better she headed to the library and pulled out the first book that interested her. Settling herself on the couch she opened her book and began reading.

She barely even noticed her eyes drifting shut as sleep overtook her.

A loud boom echoed all around her. She wasn't sure what was going on. Boom! Legs shook but she forced them to let her stay standing. She heard fighting all around her and took off. She needed to find Seshhomaru. People were dying all around her and she could do nothing to save them. Sesshomaru was at the front gates fighting the one person she never wanted to see again. He was hit and fell to the ground. She wanted to scream his name afraid that he was dead. Then her world went black.

She quickly sat up. Hearing the loud thud of her book falling to the floor. "He's coming back. No he can't." Tear sprung from her eyes and fell down her cheek. Vaguely she heard the library door open and someone walking over to her. It didn't entirely register that there was someone in the room until she felt arms wrap around her body.

"What is wrong?"

Her head turned to see Sesshomaru. "I h-had a d-dream a-and h-he came back..." At the last part her voice faded and if he hadn't been a demon he would not of heard her.

"He?"

"Naraku." She said in a whisper. Almost thinking that saying his very name would make him appear.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed. He did not like hearing that the very bane of Kagome's existent might be coming back for her.

"I will not allow him to touch what is mine to protect."

Kagome gripped his top, afraid to let go. "In the dream. He..."

"What did he do Kagome."

"You got injured. I thought you might of died."

"I will not let some lowly scum kill one such as I."

Kagome buried her face in his shirt. His smell instantly calmed her. Once the tears had stopped running she pulled back. "I know. The dream just..." She paused unsure of what to say. "scare me because it's always a possibility."

He rubbed her back giving her silent support. "I think this dream was true."

"Hm?"

"The last one I had about him. It came true. So why wouldn't this one?"

Sesshomaru would not doubt his mate. If she believe that it was true. He would believe it also. "Do you know when he will come?"

"No."

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Merry Christmas everyone. This is the last chapter. I'm sorry if it sucks but I forced myself to type and I've been sick.

* * *

Everything was peaceful after that. The day when Kagome would give birth was drawing near but so was the threat that was to come. Miya and Kagome were sitting in the garden.

"I can't believe you are days away from giving birth."

Kagome smiled and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise."

There was a loud crash. Miya jumped to her feet and helped Kagome up. They ran through the halls trying to find Sessshomaru. Before they could find him a servant ran up to Kagome. "Lady Kagome your mate has requested that you stay in your room."

She wanted to protest but knew she couldn't so she let the servant lead her to her room. She sat on the bed and Miya was looking out the window. "This looks bad." There was another loud crash. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She got off the bed and threw open the balcony doors. She went over to the and got ready to jump.

"Kagome." Miya grabbed for her but Kagome was off before she could even make it over there. She transformed into her other form. Her dark puple and pink wings spread and she took to the sky and flew towards where most of the fighting was happening. She landed down and released her silver fire attack. It burned all the enemies and left her allies unharmed. "Lady Kagome!" A few of the guards yelled. They knew she was not suppose to be out here.

She growled at them and left to go find Sesshomaru. She knew he was fighting the one she wanted to kill. It didn't take her long to find them. They were just outside of the dining hall.

"Ah so she decided to show." Naraku said.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Kagome heading towards them. His rage was building. She was pregnant! She should not be on the battle field.

Kagome attacked Naraku and used her silver fire attack so he could run away. Sesshomaru just stood there stunned. He couldn't help her if anything went wrong. Standing there he clenched his fist. His nails digging into his hand and making them bleed. She was going to get talked to once he finally got to her. She was being irresponsible.

The fire finally disappeared and Kagome was on the ground in her human form clutching her stomach. Narakiu was walking towards her. Sesshomaru grabbed his sword and ran towards the distracted Hanyou. He raised his sword and cut off his head. He then sheathed his sword and picked up Kagome. "What's wrong?"

"My...my water broke." Her eyes were squeezed shut in pain. He ran her to the medical inu. At first she wouldn't allow Sesshomaru to be in with his mate while she gave birth but after some threats she finally agreed. He stood next to his mate and let her hold his hand. He was kind of regretting it considering she nearly broke it but if it helped her while she was giving birth he would allow it. After many hours she finally birthed a healthy baby boy. He was black hair and amber eyes. On his back was the mark of two wings signaling he was part angel.

"What shall we name him?" Kagome asked her mate.

"Kaito." Was his reply.

Kaito grew up to be a strong warrior. While Kagome and Sesshomaru had many more pups after that. There lives were mostly peaceful except for the few demons who tried to take over Sesshomaru's land and all who died a painful death.

* * *

R&R


End file.
